RACER
by Uchiha Vnie-chan
Summary: Sebuah pertaruhan akan mimpi dan impian. Roda-roda yang berputar begitu cepat, meski harus terhenti karena sebuah keputusan. Garis finish bukanlah tujuan akhir. Dan dia tahu itu... Adapted of Cars. NaruHina, SasuSaku, etc. R'nR?
1. Trailer

**NARUTO**** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**RACER © **Uchiha 'Kim Bum' Vnie-chan

-

-

-

Adapted of a movie : **Cars**

-

-

Fiction rating : rated : T

Genre(s) : Adventure/General

Main character : Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba

Pairing(s) : STRAIGHT. NaruHina, SasuSaku, etc.

Warning : AU, OOCness

-

-

**Trailer**

-

-

* * *

'Hmm... Ayo kita awali hari ini dengan bersenang-senang. Satu pemenang, tiga puluh sembilah pecundang...'

_Zingg... Zap..._

"Tidak dapat dipercaya, ini sungguh mengejutkan! Sang pendatang baru mampu mendobrak persaingan para pemain lama!"

_Zing... Zap..._

"Satu santapan lagi... Aku pasti..."

"Akankah ia menjadi rookie pertama yang mendapat piala _Piston Cup_ kali ini???"

_Zing... Zap..._

"Naruto! Kau perlu ganti ban!"

"Tidak! Aku akan tertinggal! Cukup isi bensin saja!"

"Kau bodoh!!!"

-

-

"Ini sungguh sesuatu yang diluar perkiraan! Pertama kalinya hal ini terjadi dalam sejarah _Piston Cup_! Hasil akhirnya adalah..."

-

-

**Sebuah pertaruhan akan mimpi dan impian...**

-

-

"Hey, anak baru! Kau tak perlu sombong dan berharap terlalu banyak! Aku yang akan merebut posisi 'The King' dan piala itu akan jadi milikku!!!"

"Dalam mimpimu! Setidaknya aku yang anak baru ini bukanlah bayangan sepertimu! Sungguh pecundang yang memalukan..."

-

-

"Dengar ya, Naruto! Aku muak dengan sikapmu yang selalu egois! Mulai saat ini aku berhenti!"

"Silahkan saja! Kau pikir aku membutuhkan orang-orang tak becus seperti kalian??!"

-

-

"Kau... Kau rookie yang cukup lumayan..."

"Terima kasih."

"...Tapi kau bodoh. Pertandingan ini bukanlah pertandingan individual. Untuk menjadi seorang pemenang bukan hanya kekuatan pribadi saja, tapi juga team hebat yang selalu ada di belakang kita..."

"Ah...?"

-

-

"Season terakhir tahun ini akan diselenggarakan di Iwa Speedway, satu minggu mendatang. Tak ada seorangpun pecinta balapan mobil yang boleh melewatkan pertandingan ini! Karena aku yakin, akan ada sebuah kejutan besar kali ini..."

-

-

"Kau yakin, Sasuke???"

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan, Sakura. Dan 'The King' harus tetap menjadi raja di pertandingan terakhirnya..."

-

-

"Akatsuki akan kehilangan Sasuke. Dan mereka pasti akan mencari pemain pengganti yang sama bagusnya dengan dia..."

"Mereka harus jadi sponsorku. Akatsuki, aku datang!"

-

-

"Kita perlu istirahat sebentar, Naruto. Setidaknya kedai minuman akan bisa mengembalikan kekuatanku. Ayolah... Kita istirahat sebentar."

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah Naruto...."

-

-

"Cantik, godain aku dong!"

"Dasar kakek tua genit!"

"Hey, kau mau kemana, cantik? Tunggu aku!"

-

-

"Jiraiya? Jiraiya? Jiraiya! Kau dimana? Jiraiya?!"

-

-

"Tidak di kotaku! Kau, anak muda tukang ngebut! Kau harus diberi hukuman karena telah melakukan pelanggaran lalu lintas!"

"Tapi aku harus pergi ke Iwa! Aku ini pembalap terkenal! Masa kalian tidak kenal aku?"

"Tak ada alasan!"

-

-

"Aku ada dimana??"

"Sebuah kota kecil di negeri Suna..."

-

-

"Menghabiskan lima hari di tempat ini? Yang benar saja! Aku harus segera pergi. Sekarang."

"Apa kau mau hukumanmu ditambah???"

-

-

"Dia... Dia cantik sekali..."

"Dia seorang puteri. Ya, bukan dalam arti sesungguhnya, sih. Tapi dia memang benar-benar cantik!"

"Ku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya..."

-

-

"Mmmm. Ku rasa aku tak salah memilihmu sebagai teman baikku, Naruto. Sampai jumpa besok, sahabat."

"Sahabat...?"

-

-

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba kabur?"

"Aku percaya padanya..."

-

-

"Kau... Tidak mungkin... Jadi kau... Hatake Kakashi..."

"Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja?"

"Ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar garis finish, Naruto. Arti hidup adalah pada prosesnya. Bukan pada hasil akhir..."

-

-

**Dan semuanya berlalu begitu cepat...**

-

-

"Apa dia sudah pergi?"

"Kau kecewa?"

"Hey! Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Aku tak mungkin pergi. Tidak sekarang..."

-

-

"Kau kemana saja, Naruto? Semua orang mencarimu!"

"Aku ada di sini. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kita harus segera pergi. Pertandingannya besok! Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat kau menghilang, hah?"

"Akatsuki..."

"Ya benar. Inuzuka Kiba adalah kemungkinan terbesarnya."

-

-

**Dan tiba saatnya...**

-

-

"Sasuke..."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir, Sakura. Setelah ini, giliran aku, merajut masa depan bersamamu. Dan biarkan hari ini, aku menutup semua catatan karierku dengan sebuah karya sempurna."

-

-

"Pecundang sudah kembali rupanya. Kemana saja kau? Bersembunyi?"

"Hari ini akan kubuktikan. Siapa. Yang pecundang."

-

-

**Roda-roda yang ****berputar begitu cepat...**

-

-

"Benar-benar keajaiban! 'Dia' yang telah menghilang selama 10 tahun terakhir akhirnya kembali menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan kita semua!"

-

-

"Naruto! Ganbatte kudasai! Kami selalu mendukungmu!"

"Teman-teman..."

-

-

**Meski harus terhenti untuk sebuah keputusan...**

-

-

"Tidak! Apa yang terjadi???"

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa lakukan ini..."

"Sasuke!!!"

-

-

"Kau, 'The King' harus tetap menjadi juara. Di pertandingan terakhirnya..."

-

-

**Karena garis finish, bukanlah tujuan akhir...**

-

-

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa... Karena aku punya mereka..."

-

-

"Aku bangga padamu, Naruto..."

-

-

"Terima kasih. Kau telah menyelamatkan kekasihku."

-

-

"Bukankah sekarang saatnya... kita?"

"Uh?"

"Maksudku, kita berdua. Karena kau adalah tujuan akhirku. Dan kali ini, aku tak akan membiarkan seorang pun mendahului langkahku."

"Naruto..."

-

-

**Dan kini dia tahu.****..**

-

-

-

-

_**Coming Soon in Fanfiction(dot)net!**_

-

-

A/N : Sebuah keinginan muncul begitu kuat usai menyaksikan kembali salah satu film favorit saya : Cars. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja ide gila itu muncul, membuat chara-chara Naruto menjadi pembalap. Aneh, 'kan? Apakah pernah ada sebelumnya di fandom Naruto? Kecintaan saya pada Cars memang diluar batas kewarasan (baca:tergila-gila). Sama halnya seperti Boys Before Flowers yang plotnya langsung saya contek untuk fic **BEFORE SUNSET**. Hahaha. Dasar author tidak kreatif! Bisanya nyuri tanpa izin (Ya iyalah!). Tapi tenang saja, tak semuanya sama kok. Hanya plot utama saja yang mengikuti. Perubahan dan perbedaan akan terasa di sana-sini (Itu karena saya tak pandai membuat cerita sebagus PIXAR). Ya sudahlah... Saya memang mencintai (sangat!) dunia balap-balapan, terutama MotoGP. I love you, Pedrosa!

Daripada saya makin ngelantur kesana kemari, saya akhiri saja dengan sebuah permintaan : Review sangat saya harapkan. Karena kemungkinan jika review tidak menunjukkan sambutan yang baik, fic ini tidak jadi dipublish. Jadi, tolong ya review-nya! :)

p.s : Dapatkah Anda membantu saya untuk memilihkan mobil-mobil balap bagi para racer kesayangan kita ini?? Baik jenis, warna, maupun nomer. Yang memberikan masukkan paling kreatif berkesempatan untuk menjadi tim sponsor maupun penonton dan fans salah satu racer!

-

-

Terima kasih telah membaca fic saia.

Saia tunggu kritik dan sarannya.

-

**Uchiha Vnie-chan**


	2. List of RACER characters

LIST OF RACER CHARACTERS

-

-

-

This is a **list of characters** from the 2009 Fanfic : RACER

-

-

-

-

-

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

is the main character. Seorang pemuda yang tengah menapaki karier di dunia balap mobil. Berada di bawah naungan sponsor _**Kyuubi**_, mengemudikan mobil balap jenis **LeBlanc Mirabeau**__berwarna dominan jingga dan hitam dengan nomer 7 sebagai _lucky number for him. _Seseorang yang sangat ambisius, egois, dan keras kepala, juga sangat berisik. Menjadi satu-satunya rookie yang mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjadi juara.

-

-

"**THE KING" UCHIHA SASUKE**

Seorang pembalap yang sangat hebat—tak terkalahkan dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Berada di bawah naungan sponsor _**AKATSUKI**_—sponsor besar, sangat besar; ia menjadi seorang veteran sejati. Mengemudikan mobil jenis **Bugatti Veyron 16. 4 ; **dominan biru, dengan nomer 23. Berencana untuk mengakhiri kariernya di usia yang masih muda karena suatu alasan. Saingan utama Naruto. Sosok orang yang tenang, tangguh, juga genius. Ah, juga idola gadis-gadis karena ketampanannya.

-

-

**HATAKE KAKASHI**

Seorang dokter yang membuka klinik di sebuah kota kecil di Suna. Sosok orang yang tenang sekaligus juga misterius. Semenjak ia datang ke kota kecil itu, tak pernah sekalipun ia menampakkan wajahnya. Ia juga orang yang naif, disamping wibawa dan sikapnya yang bijaksana.

-

-

**HYUUGA HINATA**

Kehidupan metropolitan membuatnya kehilangan kebahagiaan sejati dan memutuskan untuk menetap di kota kecil itu bersama kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji. Mulai merintis usaha dengan membuka sebuah motel. Gadis yang cantik, pemalu, namun juga penuh perhatian.

-

-

**HARUNO SAKURA**

Gadis cantik yang juga seorang model terkenal ini adalah tunangan Uchiha Sasuke. Tipikal gadis setia dan penurut. Selalu berada di samping Sasuke dan memberikan dukungan untuk kekasihnya itu : saat pertandingan, maupun di saat Sasuke mengambil sebuah keputusan penting dalam hidupnya. Sosok yang sangat dikagumi Naruto.

-

-

**INUZUKA KIBA**

"Apapun caranya, harus menjadi pemenang" adalah motto pembalap muda ini. Ya, sekalipun cara itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mendapat julukan 'bayangan' karena selalu menjadi runner up di belakang "The King" Sasuke. Menjadi saingan utama Naruto setelah Sasuke. Mobil yang digunakannya adalah **Pagani Zonda Roadster F C12S**, berwarna dasar merah.

-

-

**ROCK LEE**

Pemuda yang selalu meneriakkan "Semangat masa muda" pada setiap orang yang dilaluinya. Sangat menikmati hidup, meskipun tidak dilimpahi harta. Seseorang yang akhirnya menyadarkan Naruto tentang arti sahabat.

-

-

**JIRAIYA**

Perwakilan dari _**Kyuubi**_, bertindak sebagai manager Naruto. Kakek tua yang genit dan hobi mabuk-mabukan.

-

-

**SABAKU NO GAARA**

Kazekage (presiden) negeri Suna. Namun ia memutuskan untuk mundur karena merasa tak mampu menanggung beban yang demikian berat di usianya yang masih muda. Pindah ke kota kecil dan memulai hidup baru bersama kakaknya. Namun ternyata, di kota kecil itupun, ia tetap menjadi seorang pemimpin.

-

-

**SARUTOBI ASUMA**

Sheriff di kota kecil di Suna. Sangat mematuhi peraturan dan memaksa orang lain untuk turut patuh pada peraturan itu. Sedikit pemarah dan tidak sabaran, namun sangat teliti.

-

-

**SAI**

Pemilik _**Paint and Body Art store**_. Seseorang yang sangat mengagungkan seni dan memiliki bakat di bidang itu. Pria yang sedikit menjengkelkan karena sikap sok lugu dan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

-

-

**YAMANAKA INO**

Pemilik toko souvenir di kota kecil itu. Menikah dengan Sai. Istri yang cerewet namun sebenarnya cantik dan baik hati.

-

-

**NARA SHIKAMARU**

Pria malas ini adalah pemilik toko ban di kota kecil itu. Meskipun kebahagiaan utamanya adalah tidur siang, namun ia sangat bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaannya. Tipikal suami takut istri.

-

-

**AKIMICHI CHOUJI**

Asisten sekaligus sahabat sejati Shikamaru. Sama seperti Shikamaru, ia punya kecintaan yang sangat melekat pada dirinya, yaitu makan. Prinsipnya adalah : "Dimanapun, kapanpun, bersama siapapun, dalam keadaan apapun, MAKAN!!!". Punya bakat terpendam dalam dirinya.

-

-

**SABAKU NO TEMARI**

Adik dari sang Kazekage, sekaligus istri Shikamaru. Memiliki bisnis pom bensin. Saingan Ino dalam hal kecantikan, _fashion_, maupun sikap cerewet dan galaknya. Namun sangat menyayangi adik dan suaminya.

-

-

**HYUUGA NEJI**

Bangsawan yang rela meninggalkan kehidupan metropolitan demi adiknya tercinta. Sama seperti Gaara, ia menjalani kehidupan baru bersama sang adik—Hyuuga Hinata, di kota kecil itu. Menjadi orang terkaya di Suna. Tetangga Guy, dan selalu mencela gaya hidup Guy yang menurutnya selalu saja berlebihan dalam semua hal.

-

-

**TENTEN**

Neji tak akan bertahan lama di kota kecil itu tanpa dua alasan : Hinata dan seorang gadis yang telah mengikat hatinya. Gadis itu adalah Tenten, sepupu Rock Lee. Gadis cantik nan tomboy yang tak pernah ada cela di mata Neji.

-

-

**MAITO GUY**

Replika Rock Lee dalam tubuh yang lebih besar dan dewasa. Banyak yang menyangka jika mereka mumpunyai hubungan ayah-anak—padahal tidak. Sosok yang sangat dikagumi Rock Lee, sekaligus menjadi panutannya. Sangat mencintai semangat masa muda dan musik-musik klasik.

-

-

A/N: Wuih! Banyak sekali karakter yang muncul di fic ini, ya? Tapi tenang saja, tujuh karakter yang saya sebutkan di awal adalah peran yang penting dan ditonjolkan dalam fic ini. Sisanya sebagai pelengkap yang "manis"; penambah ceria suasana; juga konflik. :)

List of RACER characters ini saya rasa cukup penting (makanya saya buat), agar minna-san tak merasa bingung nantinya. (Seperti ada yang mau baca fic ini saja).

Chapter perdana segera publish.

-

-

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Bersediakah Anda meninggalkan jejak berupa review? Karena suara Anda sangat berarti untuk saya :)

-

**Uchiha Vnie-chan**


End file.
